shakirafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ojos Así
Ojos así es una canción árabe y pop escrita y cantada por la Shakira y Amr Diab , incluída en el álbum de pop-rock ¿Donde están los Ladrones?. Información de la canción La canción, escrita en español, poseé interludios de cánticos en árabe. "Ojos Así" fue muy popular en Latinoamérica, especialmente en Brasil, donde se convirtió en su mayor éxito desde "Estoy Aquí". También fue su carta de presentación en Asia y logró convertirse en un éxito en España (donde, curiosamente, nunca fue lanzada oficialmente). Hoy en día es un clásico de la música en español, y para muchos es la canción más emblemática de la colombiana. En el año 2001, Shakira lanzó al mercado su primer trabajo discográfico en inglés llamado Laundry Service. En dicho álbum se incluyó una versión en inglés de "Ojos Así" escrita por ella y Gloria Estefan titulada "Eyes Like Yours", en youtube se puede apreciar un video promocional de la versión en inglés bajo el mismo concepto del video en español. Esta canción también incluyó aquellos cantos en árabe, pero el comienzo fue sutilmente diferente. "Ojos Así" fue la primera canción en mezclar ritmos árabes con el pop-rock latino. Estrofa en árabe Además de entre las estrofas canta "ya he, ya he, ya la he, Amr Diab canta una estrofa en árabe, ésta es la única en árabe y se repite 3 veces, pero la última la canta Shakira y sustituyen "Viaje desde Bahráin hasta el Beirut" por otra frase árabe. Orignalmente (árabe) es así: رب السماء فيك ارجاء في عينيها ارى الحياة آتي اِليك من هذا الكون ارجوك ربي لبي ندى Una transcripción del texto árabe: "Rabboussamai fikarrijaii fi ainaiha aralhayati ati ilaica min haza ikaaouni Arjouka rabbi labbi nidai" y la traducción: "Dios de los cielos, tengo esperanza en ti, en tus ojos veo la vida, vengo hacia ti desde este universo, por favor, mi Dios, responde mi deseo". Video musical El vídeo de la canción muestra a Shakira actuando para una muchedumbre. En el fondo hay un ojo de neón thumb|296px|rightgigante, que arroja chispas. En el clip se muestran también escenas de Shakira bailando la danza del vientre delante de un fondo púrpura. En estas escenas, hay serpientes pintadas en sus brazos y líneas rojas pintadas en su cabeza, mostrándose también en cortos períodos una boa. El audio del video no es la versión original de la canción, sino la versión del single. Álbumes Shakira hizo dos versiones, pero aunque sea la misma canción están en álbumes distintos porque al hacer Ojos Así, Shakira no cantaba aún en inglés, así que hizo Ojos Así en ¿Donde están Los Ladrones?, y Eyes Like Yours en Laundry Service. Letra Eyes Like Yours Oh, you know i have seen a sky with no sun a man with no nation saints captive in chains a song with no name for lack of imagination ya la he, ya he, ya la he and i have seen darker than ebony ya la he, ya he, ya la he you know it seems that i without your eyes could never be my one desire all i aspire is in your eyes forever to live traveled all over crossed lands and oceans there's nothing that i wouldn't give came from bahrein got to beirut looking for someone comparing to you tearing down windows and doors and i could not find eyes like yours rabboussamai fikarrajjai fi ainaiha aralhayati ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni arjouka labbi labbi nidai came from bahrein got to beirut looking for someone comparing to you tearing down windows and doors and i could not find eyes like yours oh, you know i have seen a woman of means and rags and begging for pleasure crossed a river of salt the specter i rode the ship that sank in the desert ya la he, ya he, ya la he and i have seen darker than ebony ya la he, ya he, ya la he you know it seems that i without your eyes could never be my one desire all i aspire is in your eyes forever to live traveled all over crossed lands and oceans there's nothing that i wouldn't give came from bahrein got to beirut looking for someone comparing to you tearing down windows and doors and i could not find eyes like yours rabboussamai fikarrajjaii fi ainaiha aralhayati ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni arjouka labba labba nidai came from bahrein got to beirut looking for someone comparing to you tearing down windows and doors and i could not find eyes like yours rabboussamai fikarrajjaii fi ainaiha aralhayati ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni arjouka labbi labbi nidai looking for someone comparing to you tearing down windows and doors and i could not find eyes like yours Ojos Así Ayer conoci un cielo sin sol y un hombre sin suelo un santo en prision y una cancion triste sin dueno Ya he ya he ya la he y conoci tus ojos negros ya he ya he ya la he y ahora si que no puedo vivir sin ellos yo Le pido al cielo solo un deseo que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir he recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur y no encontre ojos asi como los que tienes tu Rabboussamai fikarrajaii fi ainaiha aralhayati ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni arjouka labbi labbi nidai viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur y no encontre ojos asi como los que tienes tu Ayer vi pasar una mujer debajo de su camello un rio de sal un barco abandonado en el desierto Ya he ya he ya la he y vi pasar tus ojos negros ya he ya he ya la he y ahora si que no puedo vivir sin ellos yo Le pido al cielo solo un deseo que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir he recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur y no encontre ojos asi como los que tienes tu Le pido al cielo solo un deseo que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir he recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur y no encontre ojos asi como los que tienes tu (fuente de las dos: Musica.com) Perfomances Ojos Así es la octava canción mas cantada de su carrera. Otros Ojos así remixes Album #Ojos Así 2001 Nights Mix - 3:53 #Ojos Así 2001 Nights TV Track - 3:53 #Ojos Así 2001 Nights Instrumental Mix - 3:53 #Ojos Así 2001 Nights Long Mix - 5:57 #Ojos Así 2001 Nights Long TV Track - 5:57 #Ojos Así Mix - 10:15 #Ojos Así Mix Radio Edit - 3:52 #Ojos Así Dub - 9:31 #Ojos Así Mix - 8:34 #Ojos Así (MTV Unplugged) - 6:50 #Ojos Así - 3:57 Ojos así Single #Ojos Así (MTV Unplugged Version) - 6:50 #Ojos Así - 3:57 Ojos así 2 #Ojos Así - 3:57 #Ojos Así Mix Radio Edit - 3:52 #Ojos Así Mix - 8:34 #Ojos Así Dub - 9:31 #Ojos Así Mix - 10:15 Versiones de la canción #Ojos Así (Album Version) #Ojos Así (Single Version) #Ojos Así (Meme´s 2001 Nights Mix) #Ojos Así (MTV Unplugged) #Ojos Así (Live & Off The Record) Charts Premios Shakira ganó en el 2000 un premio Latin Grammy por mejor interpretación vocal pop femenina con esta canción. Enlaces externos *Video oficial en YouTube *Página de Shakira Categoría:Canciones